


Sound, Motion and Heat

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Half-Dressed Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play is unacceptable, potions be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound, Motion and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the off the cuff nature of this drawing with all the flaws that entails, I wasn't quite prepared, but nonetheless didn't want to lose my go. Apologies too for the medium used, however, a page from one of my physics books seemed too appropriate (if a little challenging to do art on) to pass up given the prompt.
> 
> All work and no play is unacceptable, potions be damned.
> 
> Written for the prompt "All work and no play..." given by tjs_whatnot


End file.
